


My all and everything

by Clusterbusterhustler21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clusterbusterhustler21/pseuds/Clusterbusterhustler21
Summary: Siegfried is a person who's real self was trapped in the DragonAge universe in the role of his DA:I avatar (Trevelyan).After having the longest and (trippiest) nightmare of his life, he was awaken during the explosion at the conclave and somehow became the Herald after defeating a pride demon and stabilizing that large rift.Currently living with: The Inquisition he has turned his eyes at the Hinterlands to meet Mother Giselle and gain support to fix the sky or die trying.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Male Trevelyan, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus





	1. Chapter 1

**::MC insert Male Inquisitor Trevelyan::**  
  
Name: Siegfried Trevelyan  
  
Nickname: Sieg  
Titels: The Herald of Andraste  
Lord Herald  
Ser/Sir

Birth date: 9:13 Dragon (27 y/o).  
  
 ****

 **Physical Appearance**  
  
Siegfried is a young man with an slim, athletic build.  
5.7" tall (170cm). He has a symmetric face with Steel-blue eyes, layered dark brown soft and wild hair and light toned skin.

Distinguishing marks: Anchor on his left hand.  
Predominant features: Pretty face, thin waist.  
  
Hairstyle: layered medium length.  
Voice: Melodic and somewhat deep.  
  
Physical disabilities: Light tremors in his hands.  
Fashion/Style : Mature and Elegant.  
Favorite outfit: His handcrafted prowler mail of rich purple and deep blue.   
  
**Personality (+ Trivia)**  
Good personality traits: Well-meaning and goofy.  
Bad personality traits: Too serious at times, a worrywart.  
  
Sense of humor: Everything goes.   
  
Greatest joy in life: Baking sweets.

His greatest fear: Spiders.  
Weakness: Can't swim but is most at ease when: Taking a bath.  
  
Most ill at ease when: fighting spiders.  
Enraged when: Those he cares about is in danger.  
  
Depressed or sad when: He thinks of what will happen or if he's unable stop bad things or has to let it happen.  
  
Priorities: Survive.  
Life philosophy: "Don't give up! That wish will surely come true."

  
If granted one wish, it would be: A Life supply of energy drinks.

Greatest strength: His knowledge about the characters and the events.  
Greatest vulnerability or weakness: His lack of knowledge whenever something new happens.  
  
Biggest regret: Using cheat engine and ending up trapped in a game for 10+ years.  
Minor regret: Not picking the mage class.  
  
Biggest wish: Make Varric and Cassandra to like eachother.  
  
That one secret people can never know about: He's the one who accidently broke Josephines inkbottle.


	2. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together with Solas, Varric and Cassandra. Sieg has secured the Crossroads and here is were it all starts.

Siegfried cleaned the blood off his sword and disposed to the now stained rag.

It was moments like this he'd wished he'd picked the mage class (he'd just clean everything with magic like in Harry Potter or something).  
"But no, I just had to pick the warrior class did I "

He mutters to himself "Middle age fantasy worlds sucks".

"Herald, I think I just spotted mother Giselle up by the sickbeds".  
Cassandra walked up to Siegfried already done cleaning her stuff and had even found the time to locate our target.

I sigh and pull on my spare boots "I'll go, I'll go right now".  
  


"Like that?" Cassandra scrunches her nose in slight disdain, cause I was still bloody and half-dressed (My defender coat on the ground still muddy and covered in gore).

  
  


"Like this" I confirm and walk past her.

She grabbs my wrist "Over my dead body!" She asserts.  
"I can't have the Herald of andraste walk to-top...." She pauses to look at my topless visage then catch herself with an angry blush "You cant stand naked infront of a holy woman!!! wear this!"

She hands me a shirt and I take it and put it on "Thanks'" I decide to ignore the chance of teasing the obviously blushy woman.  
"I'll be off".  
  


\--------------

"So you are the herald of Andraste"  
A woman clad in red and white robes meets me as I climb the stairs to were she was at.

"We seldomly decide what to be called at times like these"   
I clarify "You must be mother Giselle right?" 

"I am" her eyes showed a sliver of mirth.  
"I called out for you to make a suggestion".

"A suggestion?"  
I know what she's about to say and refrain from interrupting her.

"I know of the Chantry’s denouncement, and I’m familiar with those behind it. I won’t lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us…" And after she's done I see the familiar wheel of responses infront of me.

  
The system.... the limit of what I was allowed to say or do, (Not that it didn't stop me from doing what I wanted) but the painful brain freeze that would strike me when I did.

"What happened was horrible but fear makes us desperate". I cast my eyes down.

".....But hopefully not beyond reason" She watches me for a moment before saying that. " Go to them. Convince the remaining Clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have heard only frightening tales of you and the inquisition. Give them something else to believe."

"You want me to appeal to them?"  
 _But they want me dead and you think I should just walk up to them?  
_ _i doubt they can imprison me now tho but they could try to._ I try navigate the system in my head not going against it more than I had to.

"If I thought you were incapable, I wouldn’t suggest it."  
Her response makes me sigh inwardly already knowing the outcome.

"Hnn.. might just make it worse too".  
  


"Could it be worse than it is?" she asks cryptically and I can't help but grin a tiny bit..

"h-heh...who knows".

Giselle pulls out a cloth and cleans some blood off my face I'd missed   
"Let me put it this way: you needn’t convince them all. You just need some of them to _doubt_. Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them, and you receive the time you need".

_I'd always thought of her as a kind of mother, in the way she talks and cares about the avatars I make and play._

"Thank you".  
I can't bring myself to use the options for what she just did.

"I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us… but I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us… or destroy us."

She moves away from me to gather her supplies "I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry that would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much, but I will do whatever I can".

I watch her depart with sudden guilt.  
  


**:::**...


End file.
